


Catalyst

by RivalSilver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: ;A;, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), how volkner and jasmine become a thing ayee, lighthouse babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: The spark he so longingly craved was nowhere in sight, but all he had to do was look much closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsmiles/gifts).



> for my close friend, who has been there for me through thick and thin. thank you for being amazing.

    The gears turned and solid pathways flipped positions as he experimentally turned on the switch after a long day of tinkering around with the décor of the gym. It had become quite a habit of doing so, so much that the power outages within the city were of no surprise to both its residents, and the affected trainers within the gym. A platform here, a change of paths there; it was pretty much the unthinkable made possible.

    Volkner stared with grim blue eyes, unfazed by his work. Not like a trainer worthy of his badge would waltz in, especially at _this_ hour. He sighed as the trainers exited the gym in pairs. Due to the lack of trainers willing to challenge him, the gym wasn’t open all days. Despite this, the many times Volkner had toyed with the platforms out of _boredom_ prompted the city to turn towards more solar energy collecting.

    After the remaining trainers exited, followed by the gym guide, the young gym leader furrowed his brows at the emptiness of the first room of the gym. That was how he felt his passion for battling, and it caused him to sigh in disappointment. It felt like ages since he had used Electivire in battle, since the very few who reached him had barely taken out the weakest on his team. _Where is that spark?_ He often asked himself this, whether he’d be renovating, or simply _standing_ , nonchalant eyes staring at the door frame, awaiting the trainer to finally restore his faith, and to have him _remember_ what is was to hold the title of Gym Leader.

    With a flick of a few handles towards the adjacent wall, he shut down all the energy, the whole gym dimming into darkness. Footsteps echoed as he followed the blur of light shining from the exit.

    He stepped out into nothing but fresh sea breeze, and the faint echoes of Wingull chirping along the coastline. Turning back momentarily, he locked the double doors of the gym, signaling any incoming trainers that it would be closed for a few days. There was a bit of hesitance as he left the keys glued onto the keyhole. What would he do tomorrow? How would he distract himself?

    The blond figured that he might as well tackle those questions when he got there. Pulling the keys out, he slipped them into his pocket, and began to walk down the smooth pavement. Nothing but the crisp air brushed at his cheeks, the waves ringing within the distance as he dully took each step towards the tall lighthouse within the other side of the city. The most relaxing part of the day was this walk that he took, where he spent a good amount of time in the lighthouse simply observing the scenery, watching water Pokémon play about in the waters, and taking in how beautiful his hometown was.

    Only two people had passed him as he walked the rather lonely roads, giving the darkness that had already overshadowed the sunset. Everyone had rushed into their homes for the night. This was normal, he noted, as the city was rather quiet during the evening in comparison to the busy daytime, booming with business.

    At least everyone else in the city was proud of their work.

    Volkner shook his head from the ominous thoughts, sighing. At least his spot up in the lighthouse would bring him piece of mind.

    The closer the building grew, the more his troubles faded. A good hour or two simply staring through the glass would probably make him forget about this whole ordeal – at least until he got home… 

    Walking past the edge of the building, he made a sharp turn, hands in his pockets and his head tilted down. He could feel hints of a small headache beginning to drill his head. Volkner’s hands pulled out, pressing his index fingers to his temples.

    He didn’t even notice the rushed footsteps. Being too drawn into easing himself of his oncoming headache, the gym leader failed to react. Taking him by complete surprise, Volkner felt a sudden crash of weight against his chest, causing a grunt to rip out of his mouth, and his feet to stumble. His ears caught a gasp, and his eyes filled with the view of the entrance to the lighthouse ahead, and ends of long, chestnut colored strands.

    Both would have fallen if it wasn’t for Volkner’s quick reflexes. He managed to step back, holding onto the stranger before they could fall flat onto the pavement. “Hey,” he started out, a bit of annoyance dripping, “watch where you’re headed, hm?”

    Blue eyes met wide browns – scared browns.

    Ripping herself off his hold, the stranger stepped back, evident horror etched upon her pretty face. Her long, brown hair – akin to her eyes – gracefully fluttered with the sea breeze. Her hands shyly clutched the auburn colored bow neatly resting against her chest, making no effort to mask the intimidation in her eyes and body language.

    He now felt a tiny speck of guilt.

    “I’m, uh…so s-sorry…! I didn’t see you!” She bent herself in front, those long streaks of hair now curtaining both sides of her face. “I hope I didn’t hurt you!” She stood up straight, nervously fidgeting with her bow.

    “You didn’t,” he reassured, blinking. This girl, out here so late? He raised an eyebrow as she did a double take between him and the lighthouse. “Are you hurt? You seemed to be in a rush.”

    She relaxed – visibly. He observed the slump of her shoulders, and the hold she had on her bow, hands now at her sides. “Um… I’m okay. I just wanted to get back to my place…”

    He nodded in agreement – it was much too late, and usually the lighthouse was a _him-only_ thing. “I see… Well, take care of yourself on your way home.”

    She didn’t look like the type to battle intensively. In fact, it looked like she didn’t even _own_ any Pokémon. If she did, he thought she would’ve own a Buneary or a Pichu – something that seemed to fit with her shy, reserved portrayal. It was a shame, really. A part of him, for a single moment, expected her to have good Pokémon to give him that spark. He shook his head at his thoughts.

    Meekly, the woman nodded. “I will… Er…thank you…”

    Volkner didn’t say anything, so she assumed that it was her cue to continue on walking. He heard her footsteps – fast and rushed, and he turned his head, watching her silhouette fade within the darkness of the street, only barely catching a glimpse of her through the street lamps that had flickered.

    He continued to walk slowly, pushing past the entrance of the lighthouse and entering through the double doors of the elevator.

_Ding!_ After reaching the top floor, the doors opened, and the gym leader cautiously walked out, hands in his pockets. As expected, there was nobody on board with him.

    The elevator doors closed behind him. He sighed again, and took his time to approach the long, glass window that gave him a pretty good view of Sunyshore. He was greeted with the waves of the coast, the locked gym, a few stands with lights turned on, and the large chunk of sand in front of the waves. It was a rather therapeutic sight. The moonlight shone against the current, Pokémon flew about and swam, and the occasional move of a few people walking down the visible pathways within the city. His home was beautiful. So beautiful; it was almost difficult to leave it and go and challenge the league.

    He had thought about joining the league, but there were hardly any trainers to challenge at _that_ level. He had the Pokémon for it, but it didn’t seem right.

    Lazily, Volkner peered through the high-definition binoculars, taking in a breathless sight of Sunyshore. He was able to see the beach better down below due to the lampposts the city had put in place for evening markets and those that had business during the weekends, when the beaches were more lively. There were some water-types, some flying-types, and…a person…?

    The gym leader squinted his eyes as he adjusted the zoom within the binoculars to get a closer look. It was _late_ , and there were no vendors out… Was this person looking for the vendors?

    Despite him zooming, all he managed to catch was a curtain of brown hair that was barely visible with the light that was provided. The darkness didn’t let him have a clear view, but from what he noticed, the person seemed to be facing the ocean, as still as a statue. “…”

    Upon turning their body and walking away from the water, the person was much more visible, and Volkner noticed the familiar red bow…

    It was the woman he had crashed into earlier.

    “Heading home…” he muttered to himself, watching her hug her arms as she maneuvered along the soft sand towards the city. “Maybe she’s a vendor.”

    She disappeared from his view. Leaning back, his back hit the wall of the center structure that held the elevator and blinked. She was odd. And a liar, he also noted. Volkner still recalled the way her brown eyes stared at him, the way she hid herself from him. This caused him to frown slightly – he should be one to be stared at with pride and confidence as facing a league member – and the strongest one. He wasn’t used to cowardice. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t bring the sparks back. The thought burned them.

    Suddenly, he didn’t want to be at the lighthouse anymore.

_Ding!_ He entered the elevator, leaving the one place he truly felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> will update as my busy schedule allows it to!


End file.
